Of memories and necklace
by chishoujo
Summary: AU Natsume's mom wanted to choose a lady for the arrange marriage of Natsume. She will give any support to the chosen lady's family. While, Mikan, who is in need of large amount of money, doesn't know what to do. What'll happen? Read and review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** Konnichiwa minna-san! I hope you will enjoy my second story. I don't know if you will like it, but, I do hope you would.

Thank you for those who reviewed and read my first story. (Bows my head)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

(^-^)~**Edited**~

* * *

Mikan Sakura is a 15 year-old carefree girl. She is indeed a very beautiful young lady. She has wavy, silky brown hair which shines naturally. She ties her hair, half ponytail. Her petite body is like a model's body. She has fair complexion just like a porcelain doll. She is also well-known in their place because of her kindness and friendliness. Who wouldn't be charmed by her beauty and attitude?

But she's not oh-so-perfect 'cause she is always clumsy, idiotic and naïve.

Mikan Sakura is a resident in the kingdom called 'Hyuuga Kingdom'. She is living with her grandfather. Her parents died on a car accident and she doesn't have any relatives except for her grandpa. That's why she loves her grandpa so much.

Mikan takes a full-time job when it is vacation time and she takes part-time job when it's school time.

(a/n: Well, let's begin the story. It's vacation time for Mikan)

* * *

Mikan finished her job early. She remembered that she was asked by her grandpa to go to the town market and buy some food if she finished in her job early.

'_Hmm… I wonder what I should make today. Should I make chicken curry?' _

She was thinking on what to cook when she passed the center of the place where events are held. Her thoughts were disturbed by the noise that the people, especially the young ladies, made. The mob was gathered on there.

_'I wonder what's going on there' _Mikan thought.

Out of her curiosity, she went to the gathered mob and saw a messenger from the Royal Palace holding a piece of paper.

She looked around to see if she knew someone who was there. She spotted Riku, one of her classmates.

"Konnichiwa, Riku-chan!" Mikan shouted as she waved her hands up to Riku's direction.

"Ah! Mikan-chan!" Riku waved back as she walked to where Mikan is.

"Riku-chan, I wonder what is happening here?"

"Oh! The messenger said that the queen has an announcement and it is about the prince! I can't wait to hear the announcement!"

"Umm... You see… I don't know who this prince is… Would you mind to tell me? Ehehehe" Mikan said innocently.

Riku was shocked! She looked at Mikan as if she (Mikan) was from another planet. "WHAT?! You don't know the prince?! He is Natsume Hyuuga! He is so handsome. His features are so manly and GOD! How I want to hear his godly voice! He is so-" She exclaimed while looking at some direction with a dreamy look.

Mikan sweat dropped at the 'not-so-needed-information' and decided to interrupt Rika "Oh! Ehehehe... Thanks for the information! Sorry, I got to go now!"

She was about to go and continue what she is suppose to do which is to buy food when she heard the messenger read the letter aloud:

_"Ladies and gentlemen,_

_Good morning to my kingdom's people. I hope all of you are doing fine. But, let's get straight to the point. I am planning on arranging a marriage for my son, Natsume Hyuuga._

_I will come and visit your town this coming Saturday at 10:00 in the morning, with my son, Natsume, and I will choose a lady from here. _

_The chosen lady will have the chance to live in the palace with us so that she will get to know Natsume. If he didn't like and made complain about the girl I will send her back here. The lady will be there for 2 weeks if Natsume won't make any complain about her. Of course, in the end he will tell if he approve her or not._

_However, I will give financial or any support to the chosen lady's family while she is away. If Natsume liked the girl, she will stay there with her family and marry the prince._

_Signed: Queen Naori"_

After the messenger finished reading the girls were giggling and whispering to each other. Some are saying:

"Oh my God! I don't know what to wear!"

"I can't wait to see the prince! I'm so excited!"

"I've got to look my best! I can't let the prince see me like this!"

"I think I'm going to faint"

But for Mikan, she just thought _"Oh I see, so the prince is coming with the queen... What's so great about it anyway?" _

"Oh well!" Mikan said as she just shrugged her shoulders and decided to do her task.

* * *

**Hyuuga's Kingdom**

Natsume Hyuuga is the prince on the Hyuuga Kingdom. He is a 16 year-old handsome young man. He really is a gorgeous, smart young man. Even though he is arrogant, cold, and never smiles. He only smirks but despite that many girls are after him, but he isn't acknowledging any of them. He dislikes girls who are after his looks and money.

Natsume is only kind and only talks to person who is close to him and was able to go through his cold barrier. One of them is his best friend, Ruka Nogi.

Ruka Nogi is his cousin who lives in the palace with him. Natsume treats Ruka as his brother and best friend. He started living there when he was 8 years old. If we speak about looks and traits, Ruka is also a gorgeous and smart young man. He is friendly and nice. He loves animals especially his rabbit 'Usagi-chan'.

(A/n: Back to the story)

"WHAT?! Mom arranged a marriage for me?! Why was I not informed about this?!" Natsume said to Ruka, his best friend.

"Urgh! I will go meet mom!" Natsume exclaimed as he walked to the door.

Ruka stood up and was about to follow Natsume.

"Ah! Natsume! Chotto Mat-" (a/n: Ruka was about to say 'Chotto Matte')

BANG! The door closed loudly.

'_Well, he sure is mad… I wonder what auntie is thinking this time.' _Ruka thought. So, he just patted his rabbit's head while sighing.

Natsume was walking grumpily on the hallway. He thought

'_What is mom thinking?! She knows that I do NOT want to marry anyone except __**her**__.'_

'_Tsk… what the heck am I thinking?! How can I marry __**her**__ when-'_

Natsume was now in front of the queen's door.

He was about to knock when his mother said "Natsume, I know that you are there. Come in."

Natsume opened the door abruptly. He saw his mom sitting on her chair. It seems as if that she's really waiting for him.

But he didn't mind these suspicious things. He immediately began to say "MOM! What the heck are you thinking?! You began to arrange some marriage for me without my consent! You know very well that I won't marry anyone except _**her**_. I only marry one girl and that is _**her**_!"

'_But I think that's quite impossible now, huh… Now that she is--' _

"Natsume, I know that after this thing, you will thank me. From this, you will find the happiness that you have been longing for since you were young."

Natsume was puzzled by what his mom said.

So, he asked "Urgh! What are you talking about?"

She just smiled and looked at him. "Trust me my son; you will thank me after this. Just be true to yourself! I know that you will be happy. Maybe this is what they call 'mother's instincts'."

"Whatever! I really can't understand you. But I'm telling you now that I will never like or approve this thing!"

"Hahaha... Anyway don't forget that we will visit the town on Saturday and we will have to choose a lady for your arrange marriage. We will see then if she will be your bride."

"Why do I have to go there?! Anyway, you will still be the one to choose a girl not me, right?! Natsume reasoned out, scowling.

"Well, I want to see your reaction on that day. Maybe I will let you choose. Who knows? It's final, then, Natsume. You will go." Queen Naori said smiling at him.

Natsume just nodded half-heartedly because the queen's words are always final.

Mikan just finished in buying food. Since she didn't have anything else to do, she decided to go home.

While walking, her thoughts drift back to the announcement a while ago. _'Hmm… I wonder if that prince is really that likeable… The women in the town were as if in heaven with those love-sick eyes…'_

'_Oh yeah… today is Thursday so it will be held the day after tomorrow.' _

She was busy thinking about it that she didn't notice that someone was behind her.

This someone grabbed Mikan at the same time said "BOO!"

"WWAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Mikan shouted in fear.

"NO! Please I'm too young to die, yet! I still need to finish my studies and make my grandpa proud! I still have to-" She pleaded while her eyes were shut not looking to that 'someone'.

"BWAHAHAHA!! You should have seen your face Mikan-chan!" The certain someone said as he/she laughed at her.

'_WAIT! I know that voice! It's-'_

"TSUBASA-ONII-CHAN?!" Mikan guessed as she opened her eyes and looked at the stranger.

"Onii-chan! Why did you scare me like that! Mou" She pouted as she crossed her arm and glared at him.

Tsubasa stopped laughing and joked at her. "But, Mikan-chan, you shouldn't have closed your eyes! BAKA!"

"Mou! Onii-chan! Hmp!" Mikan said as she glared at him more.

"Oww… Don't glare at me like that. Come on, Mikan-chan!" Tsubasa smiled devilishly as Mikan backed away from him.

"No! Don't tickle me! WAH!" Mikan laughed as her onii-chan chased her. (a/n: they're pretty childish, ne?)

Mikan calls Tsubasa Andou, onii-chan because she treats her as her big brother. He is not her biological brother. Tsubasa is their neighborhood who transferred there when she was 10 years old. He had been like a brother to her since then.

(a/n: back to the story)

The two reached Mikan's house chatting. They grew tired of running so they stopped and just chat. Their (Mikan and grandpa) house is somehow look alike to a temple. There are trees around the house and flowers that made the surroundings more beautiful. Her grandpa always made sure that the backyard is clean. Mikan really liked this place a lot.

"Wow! It's as if it's been a long time since the last time I had been here. It's because of my job… Oh well! At least I get to see this place, again." Tsubasa commented.

"Hahaha! Onii-chan, you know you can always come here, anytime! Come on, let's go inside, so you can greet oji-san (grandpa)."

When they entered the house, they were very shocked on what they saw.

Her dear grandfather was lying on the floor, unconscious.

Mikan immediately ran to her grandpa and Tsubasa called for ambulance. Tsubasa also called for his mom for help.

The ambulance came after a short while.

* * *

**At the hospital**

"This is bad; your grandpa just had a heart attack… If he didn't have medication, the next time it attacks, he might be in coma or worst, die." The doctor explained to Mikan.

"If you will excuse me, I have other things to attend."

Mikan was so shocked on what she heard. Tears cascaded on her cheeks as the words of the doctor slowly sink to her.

"Onii-chan!" Mikan turned to Tsubasa and he comforted her by hugging her.

"_Okaa-san, otou-san, what am I going to do? I don't have enough money to support grandpa's medication. The money I have saved from work isn't enough... I don't know what to do anymore but I won't give up." _Mikan thought.

Suddenly, Mikan felt really weak and her vision became all black.

"Mikan-chan!"

* * *

**The next morning**

"Nngghh..." Mikan mumbled as she regained her consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes and remembered what happened.

She immediately sat up looking at her surroundings and was surprised to see her grandpa lying down on another bed next to her.

"Mikan-chan! You're finally awake! How are you feeling? I was worried when you suddenly fainted. You've been asleep since yesterday afternoon" Tsubasa exclaimed to her as he walked inside.

"I'm sorry, onii-chan. Maybe I was just stressed."

"You should rest, first. Don't think too much, or you will only worry us more."

"Us?"

"Us! Mom, me and your friends.

"Arigatou, onii-chan!" Mikan said as she smiled at Tsubasa

"Anyway, is grandpa still unconscious?"

"Yeah, but the doctor said he is getting better though he still needs the medication."

Mikan looked down sadly and said "I don't have enough money to support grandpa's medication. Onii-chan, do you know any job where I can earn money? I know I have my job but it's not enough."

"Why don't you try and join the activity for the fiancé-to-be of the prince. The queen said she will support the chosen lady's family. Whatever support it may be. Who knows, you might be the one who will be chosen." Tsubasa's mom, Tsukino, suggested to Mikan as she walk to where she is. She just came in and heard Mikan's problem so she suggested it.

"I'm sorry Mikan. If only we have money to help, I wouldn't suggest it."

"Okaa-san! What are you suggesting? I don't like this idea at all. I'm against it." Tsubasa protested.

'_Maybe auntie was right, it would help grandpa but, I wouldn't stand a chance against those who are going to join it.' _Mikan thought sadly.

'_But I have to think positively! Or else, I won't be able to help grandpa at all. That's right! I'll take the risk!' _

"Aunt Tsukino, I think I'm going to take the risk and join it. But, I won't stand a chance against those girls who will also participate." Mikan told her.

"NO! Don't join Mikan! That prince will only enslave you there! Don't believe that crap!" Tsubasa protested once again

"TSUBASA! Don't mess Mikan's mind. Let her decide!" His mom scolded him.

"If only we have money to help you, Mikan." She added.

"It's okay, auntie! It's enough for me to know that you're there for us!"

Tsubasa sighed and said, "Alright! I agree this time but if you are not chosen I will be the one to help you, and no more joining contest like that. Deal?"

Mikan beamed at him happily and said "Yeah! Arigatou, Onii-chan!"

"But I have a problem though. I don't know how I will dress. I don't have a nice dress at home." Mikan said problematically.

"Don't worry about that. I have a dress at home which I used before. It's simple but pretty." Mrs. Andou replied.

"Thanks auntie, 'nii-chan." Mikan said as she hugged both of them.

* * *

**That night…**

It's already dark outside and Mikan stayed at the hospital to look after her grandpa. Tsubasa decided to stay with her while his mom went home to make dinner for Mikan and Tsubasa so she can bring it there.

"Mikan, I will just go to the comfort room, okay?" Tsubasa said to Mikan before he went out the room.

"Okay!"

The place was very silent. Mikan looked at her grandpa who had been sleeping for almost 2 days already.

"Oji-san, I will take the risk of joining the activity tomorrow. The queen with the prince will choose a fiancé-to-be for him-the prince. If I am going to be chosen, which is quite impossible (a/n: for her it's impossible) you will have your medication supported by the queen. Don't worry; I will do my best for you to have that medication." Mikan said to her sleeping grandpa.

* * *

**Saturday**

"Mikan, Mikan! Mikan! Wake up!"

"Nnghh.." Mikan who was disturbed from her sleep, opened her eyes to see her aunt Naori.

"Aunt Tsukino! What is it?"

"Mikan! You're going to be late for the event later. Hurry up and come with me." Naori said as she out the room quietly, so that she won't to disturb Mikan's grandpa.

Mikan looked dumbly at Mrs. Andou only to realize what she was talking about.

"Oh no!" Mikan stood abruptly and followed Mrs. Andou immediately.

**Tsubasa's house:**

Tsubasa's house is just one block away from Mikan's. It is always kept clean. There are also plants on the backyard that made it look more peaceful.

(a/n: Just describing the place a bit. Back to the story.)

"Aunt Naori, I haven't seen 'nii-chan since this morning. Where is he?" Mikan asked while Naori is putting make-up on her face.

"Oh! He went to his workplace. He said he is going to excuse himself from work today. He will be back before the activity starts. He said he wanted to come with you so that in case you are not chosen, somebody will accompany you. That's what he said."

"Urgh! That 'nii-chan!" Mikan complained as she smiled at how thoughtful Tsubasa was.

"Well, he is very close to you. He does not have any sibling that's why he cares for you as his little sister. Maybe that boy has a sister-complex. Hahaha…" Mrs. Andou joked.

**After a few minutes...**

"There! It's all done. I can't believe I can make such a masterpiece." Mrs. Andou exclaimed happily praising Mikan.

"Hehehe.. Thank you very much." Mikan said blushing.

She now faced the mirror and was shocked at herself. Though the make-up was light and simple, it made her prettier. Her dress was just below her knees. The dress is color white with sakura blossoms as a design. It has ribbon tied to her waist. (a/n: gomen, I'm not good in describing a dress.) She wore pink sandals which matched her dress. She also wore a necklace which has a Sakura blossom pendant.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Ah! Maybe it's Tsubasa! You wait here, Mikan. I'll just open the door." Mrs. Andou said.

"Mikan-chan, are you ready? Let's-" Tsubasa's words were cut when he saw Mikan.

"Whoah! Mikan, is that you?" Tsubasa joked as he looked at her.

Mikan blushed at his joke and said "Mou! Onii-chan, you're teasing me again!"

"Hahaha.. I was just joking. Are you ready? Let's go, now."

"Hai!"

"Mom, we're going now!" Tsubasa said to his mom, before they went out the house.

"Okay! I'll just catch up later. Good luck, Mikan!"

"Thank you, auntie!"

* * *

**Activity field:**

When Mikan and Tsubasa reached the place, there were already lots of people gathering at the place. The girls who sat at the front row chairs were fussing about their make-up, dress, looks and other girly stuffs.

"Well, I think that's where I suppose to seat. If I'm not chosen, you will pick me up there, ne?"

"Hahaha.. of course."

A few moments later, the cars of the royal family arrived. One car was where the royal family was and two for the guards. The guards were the first one to go out the car. Then, one of them opened the door of the car on which the royal family was. The first to go out the car was the Queen Naori.

When the prince went out, the girls squealed "KYAAAAAAA!! It's the prince, for real!"

Natsume didn't even bother to look at them. He continued his way up to the stage where he was supposed to seat with his mom.

"KYAA! This is for real! I get to see him face to face." One girl said aloud dreamily.

"You're right! He really is handsome."

"I think I'm going to faint!"

"I will be the chosen lady, for sure!"

These were some of the comments and words of the girls. All the girls were having dreamy look and chatting except for Mikan. She was looking at him intently. It's as if she's inspecting him.

'_So, that's the prince. He is quite familiar. I feel that I know him somehow.' _

"_Urgh! What am I thinking?! It's impossible! Ehehe!" _Mikan thought as she hit her head lightly.

Natsume who was now VERY irritated by the noise opened his eyes. His eyes were shut a while ago when he sat down and didn't even bother to look at the girls in front of him.

He looked at them with his bangs covering his eyes so the girls wouldn't fuss about him looking at them.

The girls were still chatting about him when he noticed one girl who is not chatting about him. He couldn't see her face because she is looking down. He was curious about this girl who was not fussing about him when she suddenly looked up and met his eyes.

Natsume felt something weird. He examined her face again and felt mad. He remembers something rather someone, he doesn't want to remember. He felt himself get annoyed and so he glared at the girl who was clueless why he was glaring at her.

What Natsume didn't know was someone was observing him.

Suddenly, a host went to the stage with a mike and said:

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Now is the time for us to present the ladies to our royal family."

The girls stood up and bowed to show respect to the queen and prince. The queen smiled at them while Natsume did the opposite, scowl.

"The royal family will now choose the lady. Here is what's going to happen. The prince will be blind-folded and you girls have to hold out your hands and the prince will touch your hands. In the end, he will pull the girl he has chosen near him. That girl is the lucky girl who will be the first one to experience living with our Royal family and might be the next princess." The host announced which shocked everyone including the prince, Natsume.

Natsume moved near to his mom and whispered "MOM! I don't know about this!"

Queen Naori said while still smiling (a/n: pretty weird, huh?) "Just go with the flow, Natsume."

The host continued his announcement saying:

"May we call on the prince?"

Natsume went down the stage unwillingly.

"Good morning, your highness." Greeted the host.

"Hn" was the reply he received.

"Your highness, I will put the blind-fold now." And so he did.

While the prince is being blind-folded, the some girls were saying:

"Oh my God! This is it! He is going to touch my hand!"

"I want to faint"

"I can't wait! I know now that I will be the chosen one."

While in Natsume's thought _'Tsk! don't be too arrogant! So full of yourself!'_

'_I just hope I choose the right girl.'_

After putting blindfold to Natsume, the host led him to the girls who were aligned.

"Now is the moment of truth. Your highness, you may start now." The host announced.

The thrill will now begin…

**TBC

* * *

**

**Author's notes:** Hope you liked it! If you did please review!

If you didn't liked it, it's okay! I still want to thank you for reading it! ^-^

Arigatou, minna-san (bows my head)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **Konnichiwa, minna-san!

First of all, I want to thank everyone who read my story and reviewed. I also want to say sorry for updating late.

Please read and if you liked it, please review!

Arigatou!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Mikan who was on the end of the line was very nervous. She didn't want Natsume to touch her hand but she needed the benefit from these though she thought that the possibility of her getting picked was 2 percent out of 100 percent.

Because Mikan was really nervous, she removed her necklace and held it tightly in her hands. She did it to ease her nervousness. Fortunately, it was effective.

'_Phew! It indeed makes my nervousness go away.' _Mikan thought with a big smile.

Suddenly, the girls before her giggled like there was no tomorrow. When she looked at them, she saw that Natsume had already started. The girls who he had already touched giggled and whispered to each other.

'_Urgh! These girls are unbelievable! They're really idiots!' _ Natsume thought.

As Natsume goes on, Mikan clutched her necklace firmer.

'_Oh my God! He's near! But… but I don't want him to touch my hand he just... he... He irritates me especially the time when he glares at me! I didn't do anything to him at all. Why would he do that?! Mou!' _Mikan thought angrily.

Mikan was too pre-occupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice Natsume was already on the girl before her. She was so shocked and tensed so she shut her eyes. She heard the girl before her say:

"Kyaa! Natsume-sama! Pick me! I'm going to be your slave if you want"

Mikan sweat dropped at this comment and thought:

'_She's exaggerated! I can't believe she liked that- that guy!'_

Suddenly, she felt someone's presence in front her. She concluded that it was Natsume.

Well, her guess had been proven when she felt Natsume touch her hand but she automatically yanked Natsume's hand away from hers.

"NOOO!!" Mikan shrieked as she shut her eyes.

The guards of the prince were alarmed but the queen looked at them with the just-watch-and-stay-there look.

While the other contestants were shocked, but wait, not just shock, VERY shock! They were fuming and saying:

"WHHAATT! She yanked Natsume-sama's hands away!"

"How dare she do that to prince-sama!"

"That's a crime for us!"

"Yeah! That can't be forgiven"

"Let's have our revenge!"

"That's right!"

"Yeah!"

They glared at Mikan with their eyes flashing like a wild animal.

Meanwhile, Natsume was also shocked and furious. He was shocked because he didn't know that there will be one girl who will do that especially when she willingly went there. He thought that if she went there, it means that she's also a fan-girl like the others on the contest. He was furious because someone dared to yank his hand away. It was the first time someone did that to him because he was the one who always do that thing. In some way, he was insulted!

'_What the –beep-! That girl! How dare she insult me like that?!" _Natsume thought furiously.

Because of this, Natsume's reflex action reacted. He grabbed Mikan's wrist and pulled her gruffly near him.

The girls were busy planning on how they take their revenge on Mikan that they didn't notice what Natsume did.

"Hey! Listen here, baka youjo! Why did you do-" Natsume whispered to Mikan.

But he was interrupted when the host said

"Well, it seems that our prince has chosen a pretty young lady."

"WHHATT! How come?! He didn't even pull one of us to him!"

The girls said to the host but when they looked at the prince, they saw what the host means. What they saw made some faint while the others shrieked saying:

"No!! There must be a mistake here! Maybe it was by accident, maybe-"

"I can't believe this!

The host just smiled at them and said "Well, sorry ladies but whether it's intentional or not, that's the rule. Prince Natsume pulled a lady near him so it means that she's the girl he chose."

When the host said that Natsume had already chosen a lady, it was the time that he realized what happened. He was too infuriated with what Mikan did that he grabbed her without thinking.

"Oh! S--T! I totally forgot about that!" Natsume murmured.

Mikan was also shocked! She was too irritated by Natsume that she didn't remember the rules.

'_Eh?! So, I'm the chosen lady?!' _ Mikan thought happily but at the same time she was scared. Scared because she doesn't know what'll happen inside the Royal Palace. She took the risk of entering this activity for her grandpa. She doesn't know what'll happen but she's got the vibes that this event will change her life whether it's good or bad.

While Mikan was thinking about this, Natsume was busy glaring at her.

'_Damn that little girl! If she didn't yank her hand away, I wouldn't have chosen her. But, I guess I can't do anything now. I hope things will just turn out okay.' _ Natsume thought.

Mikan began to notice Natsume glaring at her so she also glared at him. They seem to start their 'glaring contest' that emitted uncomfortable auras for the people around them.

The people around them just sweat dropped at the two of them.

The queen borrowed the microphone from the host and said:

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that Natsume has already chosen a lady and now is the time for us to go. I shall bring the lady to our palace now. For the friends or guardian of the chosen lady, please prepare the young lady's clothes and stuff. I will send someone to gather those things this afternoon. Thank you for those who came here and joined the contest."

After the short speech from the queen, she went down the stage to go where Natsume and Mikan were.

Mikan noticed that the queen was nearing her and Natsume, so she looked at the queen and bowed her head.

"Ah! Ohayou, gozaimasu! I'm Mikan Sakura!"

"Ohayou, gozaimasu Sakura-san!"

"Well, shall we go Natsume, Sakura-san?"

"Tsk." was the only reply of Natsume while Mikan just nodded her head.

The guards opened the car for the Royal family and Mikan. The queen went inside first followed by Natsume and Mikan.

The girls in the contest can't still believe that they weren't picked.

"Natsume-sama! Waahh!!"

"Darn it! We can't have our revenge!"

The girls wailed while they cried waterfalls, biting their handkerchief.

Natsume didn't even bother to look at them and told the guards to close the door of the car immediately.

The car was filled with uncomfortable silence. The only thing you can hear was the car's engine. At first, it seems that Natsume, Mikan and the queen had something on their mind. But, that's not reason of their silence. It was because Mikan and Natsume were busy glaring and hating each other more. Because of this uncomfortable silence, the queen decided to break it.

"Natsume, why don't you talk with Sakura-san? It will be better to know things about her since you're going to live with her for awhile. Besides, you're the one who chose her, right?" The queen said while smiling at Natsume tauntingly.

Natsume glared at his mom and looked away while he grumbled softly:

"Sheesh! You don't have to rub it in my face! It wasn't intentional! I don't like her! She just annoys me because-"

'_She reminds me of something that pains me.' _Natsume continued his thoughts.

'_Tsk. I can't believe I am being sentimental.' _He continued on his thought as he sighed sadly.

Mikan heard what he said and was somewhat hurt. She didn't know why she was hurt but it is as if it had great impact on her.

'_Heh! I must have been imagining things. How can I be hurt by his words when I just met him a while ago? He can say whatever he wants. I just have to bear with him for a while.' _Mikan thought trying to convince herself.

She was starting to feel lonely being with people she just met. She never expected that she was going to be chosen though it's not intentional. She clutched her necklace tightly as she shut her eyes.

Meanwhile, the queen just sighed at the sight of two of them. She sighed and thought:

'_I just hope that things will go smoothly for these two.' _

Once again, silence engulfed them. This time the queen decided not to break the silence but it was the guard who interrupted the silence by opening the door of the car and said while bowing:

"We're here, your majesty."

The queen, Mikan, and Natsume went out of the car.

"And so we are here on your temporary house, Sakura-san." The queen introduced to Mikan.

"Waaa!! it's really big!" Mikan said in awe as she looked at the palace.

'_This is it. I am finally here. I don't know what'll happen when I'm here but I hope I can handle whatever happens.' _Mikan thought nervously.

* * *

**TBC**

**Author's notes: **How was it? Did you like it? If yes, please review!

But, if you didn't, I'm very sorry! I will try my best to make the next chapter more interesting.

I'm really sorry for those who didn't like this chappie!

Please review if you liked it!

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: **Konnichiwa minna!

I'm really sorry I updated this late. Please forgive me. .

Oh! I really want to thank those who reviewed on this story and those who like this!

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

Mikan was still in awe. She knew that the palace of the Royal family is big but she didn't expect that it will be _this_ big. There is a grand fountain in front of the palace. The fountain was surrounded with beautiful and different kinds of flowers. The palace itself was huge and grand-looking. The place looks so pacific.

'Waa! I never knew there could be such place like this! I wonder if there is a garden around here.' Mikan thought happily.

"Sakura-san, let's go inside the palace, shall we?" Queen Naori said to Mikan smiling.

"Hai!"

Meanwhile, Natsume was already in the bad mood and he muttered while walking grumpily.

"Stupid girl! Her presence somehow made me feel nostalgic… I'm getting annoyed with this!"

When they reached the front door, Mikan was once again shocked at the sight of the workers aligned properly who were bowing their heads.

'Wow! There are so many people who are working here!'

Queen Naori smiled at them and then continued walking inside the palace. When they are finally inside the palace, the queen stopped walking and turned to face her people inside the palace and announced:

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Ms. Mikan Sakura. She's the lady that Natsume has chosen a while ago. If the results in the end will be good, she'll be fiancée of Natsume."

"Hi everyone! Nice to meet you!" Mikan said with a big, cheery smile while waving her hand.

Whispers were heard after the announcement. Some were saying:

"Oh! She's beautiful."

"She's energetic."

"I wonder if last here… After all, we're talking about Natsume-sama here, the 'cool and cold' prince."

Natsume glared at them. If only his glare can kill, they might have been dead by now.

So, the queen interrupted their chattering and said:

"Kimiko, please bring Mikan to her room and tour her around the place."

"Yes, your majesty"

"Well that's all I wanted to say. Thank you for your time. You may now all go back to your work"

After queen Naori said that, she went back to her room and so the others did what they are told to do, while Kimiko led Mikan to one of the special guest rooms. When Kimiko opened it, Mikan was totally amazed.

'_Wow! It's really big! I love the pink carpet and its walls with sakura blossoms as its design! It also has a chandelier!'_

"Do you like your room, Ms. Mikan Sakura?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes! I liked it very much and please just call me Mikan. I like to be friends with you!" Mikan said happily.

Kimiko was happy at Mikan's kindness and said:

"Thank you, Ms.- I mean Mikan-chan! I'll come back here later so I can tour you around the place. Please rest first if you're tired."

Mikan smiled back cheerily and replied:

"Okay and thank you!"

Kimiko bowed smiling at Mikan before she left and closed the door.

After Kimiko left, Mikan decided to look at the scenery beyond the window on that room. She was surprised at the scenery before her eyes. The sea was clearly seen and the trees. The houses near the seashore are seen. She opened the window and breathes in the fresh air.

'_Wow! Such breath-taking scenery! It's very soothing.' _

She didn't know that there'll be a place like this in their town.

Few minutes passed and so Mikan stopped looking at it. She noticed that she's holding something on her hand and when she looked at it, it was her precious necklace. She looked around to look for a place where she can put her necklace.

'_Ah! That desk! I'll put it there for a while!' _

Mikan walked near the desk and placed it there. She decided to rest so she walked to the bed and lied there. She shut her eyes and tried to get some sleep but minutes passed by and it seems that sleep won't visit her. She was getting uncomfortable at the silence and she's not used to it. At home, she always has someone to talk to. But here, she felt so lonely. So she decided to walk outside and look for the garden.

When Mikan went outside the room, she was stunned at how the big the halls were. There were some also few rooms near hers. There were also lots of ways to go so Mikan was completely lost.

'_Oh no! What do I do? I don't know which way should I go? Hmm… ah! I know now!'_

Mikan pointed her finger on one of the hallways and started chanting:

"Inny minny miny mo, which one should I go? This way or that one? Inny minny mo" while she was pointing her finger on the hallways with every word she chanted. When the chant was finished, her finger stopped pointing at the hallway on her right.

'_Okay! I'll go this way!'_

So Mikan walked to that way. She felt that the hallway was endless. It was also very quiet there, which made her more uncomfortable than before.

'_Waa! This place is making me uncomfortable! Now, I feel homesick. I wonder what Tsubasa-nii is doing now?... I hope grandpa recovers soon…That's right! What I'm doing is for grandpa's sake so I should not be sad!' _Mikan thought encouraging herself.

Mikan's thought was interrupted when she noticed that she was near an exit. She was happy to see the light from the sun and so she hurried up to reach that exit. When she finally reached the exit, she found out that she really ended up in the garden.

"Wow!" This was the only word Mikan was able to utter because of shock.

She was fascinated at the garden. It's really a garden of the royal family because it was well taken care of. There were different kinds of flower everywhere like roses, sunflower, orchids and more. There was one sakura tree in a corner which was fully bloomed. Under the tree was a swing. She decided to sit on the swing and rest peacefully there.

When Mikan reached the swing, she sat on it and closed her eyes while breathing in the fresh air. She thought of happy things to forget her homesickness.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Mikan's room…**

Mikan left the window opened which gave the crow on a tree a chance to see Mikan's necklace. It was shining which catches the interest of the crow. Since the window was left opened, the crow went inside the room and got Mikan's necklace. When it got the necklace, it immediately flew out the room through the window.

The crow was flying above the sky when it saw his human friend, Ruka. When Ruka saw that it was coming near him, he raised his arm up and that was where the crow landed. He smiled at it and saw something on the crow's beak.

When Ruka looked at that 'something' carefully, he found out that it was a very beautiful necklace. He put his palm in front of the crow signaling it to give him the necklace. Since the crow knew him, he gave Ruka the necklace.

'_I wonder where my crow friend got it. Maybe it's from outside the palace? Hmm... I'll keep it for now so when someone here in the palace looks for it, I'll just give it.' _He thought.

Ruka placed the necklace in his pocket and patted the crow's head.

"Good boy! Thanks for giving it to me."

After that, the crow flew away. While Ruka just realized that he was looking for his rabbit.

"Oh no! I forgot about him! I have to look for him now!" Ruka said worried.

* * *

Mikan still had her eyes close and was still relaxing when she felt something on her legs.

"Eh? Something's on my legs…." Mikan looked at the ground and saw a white rabbit.

"Wow! A rabbit!" She took the rabbit and placed it on her lap.

"You're so cute! I wonder where you came from. Maybe you're someone's rabbit here in the palace!" She concluded while patting its head.

Mikan liked this feeling. The serenity of the place makes her feel calm and in peace. The fresh air she breathed in and the accompaniment of the rabbit she's holding made her feel even better.

Mikan once again closed her eyes and felt the calmness of the place. Few minutes passed, and this time, she was disturbed by the loud footsteps and pants of someone. She was alarmed and immediately opened her eyes and stood up.

'_EH?! A guy with a blonde hair? Who is this guy?' _she thought.

She felt that the rabbit she's holding was wiggling and so Mikan let it go. She saw the rabbit go near the guy in front of her.

"Usagi-chan! I have been looking for you!" The certain 'guy' said as he smiled and patted the head of his rabbit.

'_Ah! So he's the owner of that Mr. Rabbit!' _Mikan thought once again.

The rabbit turned to Mikan as if trying to tell his owner that there was someone with them.

"Oh! I'm sorry for my impoliteness! Are you the one who found Usagi-chan?" he said while smiling kindly.

"Oh yes! Your rabbit is so cute. It's very obedient!" Mikan answered happily.

"I'm glad you like him. I'm Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you." Ruka said warmly.

"My name's Mikan Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you, Nogi-san!" She exclaimed happily.

"Etto.. May I ask why you are here anyway?"

"I'm here because of a sadistic, stupid, arrogant, insensitive, cocky, uncaring, bastard, conceited, and snobbish _someone_!" Mikan said as she pouted and rolled her eyes while thinking of that certain 'someone'.

"Hahahaha! You're funny Sakura-chan! May I know who's that 'someone'? If it's not too personal that is."

"Oh! He's just someone. You might get infected by that _someone_ if I tell you who!" Mikan said joking half-heartily while smiling.

"Mind if we sit down under that Sakura tree?" Mikan added.

Ruka just smiled and thought:

'_It's weird. I feel comfortable with her unlike with other girls. Maybe it's because she's natural and not a flirt. The girls I knew try their best to flirt with me and force their smile.' _

He followed Mikan and stood near her while his bunny went to Mikan.

"Nogi-san, this rabbit's name is Usagi right? Is it alright if I call him that too?" Mikan asked while patting Usagi-chan's head.

"Of course, Sakura-san."

"You're an animal lover, ne?"

"Hmm… yes. I treat them as my friends."

"That's nice to hear! It's really great to have friends!" Mikan said beaming happily.

"Ah! Nogi-san, may I know what time is it now?" She added.

"It's almost four."

"Oh no! I'm sorry Nogi-san but I got to go now. Thank you for your time! Nice to meet you again!" Mikan said while bowing and she hurriedly walked away to go back to her room.

Ruka was dumbfounded for a moment. "Eh? She's gone now. Maybe she's really in a hurry. Maybe we'll meet again soon." He concluded while smiling as he walked away with his bunny.

Mikan walked hastily towards her room.

'_Oh no! I forgot about Kimiko-chan! I hope she's not yet looking for me.' _She thought worriedly.

'_Waa!! I really lost track of time there! But… it was fun! I met a new friend and his rab-'_

WHAM!

"Ouch! My head hurts….." She murmured as she massages. After a few seconds, reality hit her. She realized that she just bumped into someone. She hurriedly stood up and bowed saying:

"I'm really sorry! I didn't realize that I bump to someone till now. I'm really clumsy and absent-minded that's why-"

"Hahaha! It's okay Mikan-chan! No injuries at all." Kimiko said as she smiled at Mikan. She's glad that she met a person this friendly.

Mikan looked at the person and realized it was Kimiko.

"Oh Kimiko-chan! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking and-"

"As I said Mikan-chan, it's okay!" Kimiko smiled again at Mikan's kindness and wittiness.

"Thank God you're fine! I'm happy I didn't hurt you." Mikan replied while smiling happily.

"By the way, Mikan-chan what are you doing out here? Were you lost or something?" Kimiko asked as she realized that they bumped each other on the hallway.

Mikan laughed nervously and said "I really wanted to see the garden so I decided to look for it since I didn't want to disturb you."

"I see. Well, Mikan-chan, you're things had just arrived. May I put it on your closet now?"

"But that's too much. It's fine. It's such a shame to make you do it. I'll do it on my own."

"That's a big no, Mikan-chan. The reason I'm here is to do those jobs and to also help you. I won't let you do it on your own."

"But Kimiko-chan, it's really-"

"No buts. If you're really that insistent, then let's do together. How's that?" Kmiko suggested.

"Okay! Thank you Kimiko-chan!"

The two of them started arranging Mikan's things. It also took them an hour and so to finish arranging her things.

When they were finished, Kimiko asked Mikan if she wants to take a short bath before having dinner. Mikan agreed.

Kimiko opened another door which inside Mikan's room. Mikan found out that it was the bathroom.

'_Eh? I didn't notice that I have my own bathroom here. Maybe this room is really special." _Mikan thought while she's still in awe.

The bathroom was really huge. The place is made of tiles and in the center was a very huge bathtub. The place was simple but elegant looking.

Mikan saw Kimiko put soap that made bubbles on the bathtub. There were also flowers placed on top of the water which made a pleasing aroma.

"I have prepare your bathtub now Mikan-chan. Here is your towel. Do you want me to prepare your clothes?"

"Oh no! It's okay! What you have done is enough. Thank you very much."

"It's my pleasure Mikan-chan. Well, I have to get going now. I'll come back later to fetch you for dinner. Enjoy your bath." Kimiko said as she smiled and bowed. After that, she walked out the door.

As soon as Kimiko stepped out of the room, Mikan closed the door and locked it. She had removed her clothes and finally stepped o the bathtub.

"Wow! This feels so relaxing. The warm water made me feel at ease." Mikan said and closed her eyes.

After 30 minutes of taking a bath, Mikan went out the bathroom and looked for the clothes to wear. She was having hard time choosing clothes and finally, she had decided to wear a dress which was plainly white but its style looked cute. It also has a thin pink ribbon. It is used around her waist. She also chose to wear sandals which were flat.

Mikan dried her hair and fixed it in a bun style. She let loose some strands of her hair.

After fixing her hair, Mikan sat on her bed and waited for Kimiko to fetch her. After a few minutes of sitting, staring into the space, Kimiko finally fetch Mikan for dinner.

When they arrive at the door of the dining room, Mikan was having butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know what'll happen there.

'_There might be people from higher levels that will criticize me. But I'm not scared. I'll face these things for the sake of my love ones- grandpa. I shouldn't be affected.'_ That's what Mikan thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps nearing her. She turned at her back to see who it was and she saw that it was the queen. The queen was smiling at her so she smiled back and bowed to show respect.

"It's okay Sakura-san. No need for formalities. We'll live here together for quite a long time. May I address you as Mikan?" The queen said kindly.

"It'll be my pleasure, your highness!" Mikan answered cheerfully.

"Thank you. You may call me Aunt Naori while you're here staying in my house."

"Thank you so much your- err… aunt Naori!" Mikan said happily.

"Mikan, I'll introduce you to _'someone'_ who weren't here when I introduce you a while ago." The queen informed Mikan.

"Umm… may I know who's that someone?" Mikan asked inquisitively.

"He is Natsume's cousin." The queen answered shortly.

"Well, I'll go in now. I'll just signal the guards to open the door when it's your time to go inside, okay?" Queen Naori continued.

"Hai, aunt Naori."

The huge door was opened. Queen Naori walked inside. The queen went in front of the two princes.

"Ahem." The queen signaled trying to catch both princes' attention. Both seemed to be lost on their own world. Ruka and Natsume looked at the direction of the noise that disturbed them.

"Ruka, I would like to introduce to you, the chosen lady." Ruka looked at the queen and was curious to know who it was.

The queen looked at the guard who was near the door, signaling him to open the door. While the door opening, Ruka looked it and was anticipating seeing who it was. When it was clear to see who it was, the only words heard from the two – Mikan and Ruka, was

"YOU!"

* * *

**_TBC_**

--

**Author's notes: **Thank you for your time on reading this chappie!

Hope you like it! If you did, please review. -

If you have any suggestions, please feel free to pm me! I'll gladly accept your suggestions!

Thank you! ^-^


End file.
